


viii. tiny shivers

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: please. a name for a steamchild.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 5
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	viii. tiny shivers

**Author's Note:**

> please. a name for a steamchild.

**day viii: 'tiny shivers'**

* * *

she was small, tiny even. minuscule. puny. minute. microscopic. miniature. light. all those words that described a being of littler size.

that was all zuko could think of his daughter. how her shallow cries that came from so frail a body were so loud.

he was terrified.

of hurting her, of dropping her, of all those things that he shouldn't do... and of those he should. how was he supposed to know when to rock her? how was he supposed to know when she was hungry? how was he supposed to know if she was even _happy_?

(why did he even have a kid in the first place if he didn't know how to take care of it?)

but then, glancing at his daughter and seeing her eyes wide open for the first time, a look of wonder crossed his face, and seeing her tiny shivers, he slightly warmed up his body temperature.

when she cooed, he knew he was doomed. forever. he was cursed to love this small thing for as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'm FINALLY getting used to my formatting. no, that doesn't make sense.
> 
> also, this is totally an excuse for me to use "minute" as an adjective. 
> 
> (p.s. can you tell that i hate babies?)


End file.
